Fiancee's Story
by Fire-Chan9490
Summary: Elizabeth has always loved Ciel. A series of verses about her side of their relationship.
1. Children

**Hello! I realize I've been AWOL for a really long time... and I respond with this crap. But... anyhow. It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be. It's my hopeless attempt at poetry, so... yeah. It's... okay. But the main point is focused on Elizabeth, since I realize that a lot of people think she's an annoying brat, but I actually really like her. So. Anyways, this whole series took me weeks to write, so don't be too hard on it, 'kay? :3**

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana. **

**Children**

She remembers him  
A happy child.  
They often played together  
And his voice calling, "Lizzy! Lizzy!"  
Warmed her heart.

They took their many spills and falls  
And though the scolding sometimes hurt,  
They were easily able to forget in the midst of their laughter.

She loved to watch his two blue blue eyes  
Because she thought they were the most beautiful colour  
In the world.  
Darker than the sky,  
But brighter than the ocean.

Even then, he was shorter than she  
And she loved that too  
Because it made him seem

That much more endearing.  
She always waited for their meetings  
Waitedwaitedwaited  
And wished for time to pass faster.  
_Faster, faster – _she willed,  
Not knowing she was wishing for the end.


	2. The Fire

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**The Fire**

The blackened frame of the mansion  
Looms at her from the hill  
A once-familiar landscape  
Changed to something so unfriendly  
In less than an hour of darkness.

Even without being present at the blaze,  
She can imagine the hungry flames  
Greedily devouring the dwelling  
That had housed so many of her happy memories

When she hears that Ciel has vanished,  
The earth falls away beneath her  
And she falls down  
Down  
Down  
With it.

After months of worry,  
So early in the morning  
She is sitting in a carriage  
Sleepy-eyed  
On the way to see him at his rebuilt home.

There, she rushes into the room,  
Ignoring her mother's reprimands.  
"Ciel!" she says, but as she reaches for him,  
He screams at her to stay away.

His eye is bandaged tightly  
And his face set in an angry frown.  
She is scared of this new Ciel –  
A new Ciel who had experienced too much pain  
Too much grief.

She turns away,  
Not wanting to see,  
And that is when she meets the butler.


	3. The Butler

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**The Butler**

Sebastian is kind  
And courteous, and gentle and helpful.  
He prepares lovely sweets for her  
And his housekeeping is impeccable.

He has a pretty face,  
But his eyes are the same red as blood,  
And his hair black as sin,  
And still, he is not threatening,  
Only emitting a slight air of unease  
And hunger.

Although he smiles  
And laughs,  
He is careful never to show anyone  
Anything  
Real.

Sebastian only wears  
Black  
And white.  
No colours,  
So she takes care to always bring him  
Accessories more to her taste.

But she has a hunch  
That he doesn't enjoy them much.


	4. Passing Years

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Passing Years**

Every time they meet,  
They seem to grow further apart.  
Ciel avoids her  
And so she persists in following him,  
Afraid that one day  
He will disappear altogether.

Whenever she visits,  
She redecorates his mansion to her fancy,  
Hoping that her "cute" obsession  
Will at least allow him to crack  
A single smile, though she often only succeeds  
In irritating him, earning herself a cold glare.

Although one of his eyes  
Is now gone  
Dead  
Extinguished,  
The single one remaining  
Is still just as beautiful, she thinks,  
Even if it is now filmed over  
With freezing ice.

And she can feel –  
How much he hurts  
How much he cries out into the black silence  
With no reply, but an echo to grace his lonely ears.

As he stands up straight  
Without looking back,  
She can see his form tremble –  
Tremble so fiercely from the heavy weight  
Dropped unceremoniously on his shoulders.

And with each tremble of his body,  
She feels her heart cracking  
A little farther  
A little deeper  
Until she's quite sure  
That when –  
If –  
It mends,  
It will most certainly be scarred  
Forever.


	5. Determination

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Determination**

She sneaks away from her family,  
Unable to spend one more moment away from Ciel.  
She is tired of his constant acrimony  
Against everyone  
And everything,  
So she goes  
Determined to lift his mood.

In an almost manic frenzy,  
She shops for clothes  
Accessories  
Decorations  
Disregarding cost  
And throwing common sense  
To the winds.

Upon arrival,  
She is delighted to find him out  
Wasting no time setting her hand  
To the dreary décor  
And occupants of the manor.

When Ciel returns,  
She greets him in her usual enthusiastic way  
Without looking,  
She knows he disapproves.  
But today, she has a goal  
And one negative reaction  
Is not going to stop her.

She presses her gifts on him  
And, speaking over his protests,  
She tells of a dance party that night.  
He storms away without a word,  
And she is afraid she has ruined things.

Later that evening,  
Her fears are assuaged  
As she gets dressed  
And sees him at the top of the stairs  
Clad in the clothes she bought for him.

She leaps up to look at him,  
And she sees the ring.  
It is not the ring she picked out  
And it is much too large  
And much too ugly.

On the spur of the moment  
She snatches it away  
Not thinking of the consequences  
Only that Ciel  
Should be happy  
Will be happy  
Must be happy.


	6. First Anger

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**First Anger**

She is unprepared for his sudden fury  
His voice loud and commanding –  
"Give it back!" he shouts, holding out his hand.  
She is so scared, so scared.  
"Why?" she asks. "It's just an old ring…"

He glares,  
But this is different from his usual coldness  
There is fire beneath the ice  
And it _hurts_.

Irrationally, this new pain  
Only serves to anger her  
And, in a fit of resentment,  
She tries so hard to please him  
After all,  
She  
Breaks  
The ring.

Before she realizes what is happening,  
Ciel is running towards her  
Hand raised  
Face black with rage  
She cries out, falling back  
Bracing herself for the blow.

It never comes.

When she opens her eyes,  
Sebastian has stopped Ciel,  
Gently handing him a cane,  
But though the anger vanishes,  
Now she can see only helplessness  
As he stares at the broken  
Shattered  
Pieces of the ring.

Sebastian turns to her  
And tells her  
That the ring belonged to Ciel's father  
And had been passed down  
through generations.  
But all she hears is  
"Belonged to Ciel's father"  
Ciel's dead father  
Her dead uncle  
And she has destroyed it.

"Ciel…" she whispers, but,  
Before she can say anything else,  
He flings the shards out the window.  
"I am the head of the Phantomhive house.  
I don't need a ring to tell me that."

The tears pour down in torrents,  
He has solidified his responsibility –  
And the weight on his shoulders  
Sags down mercilessly.

But he reaches out to her  
A handkerchief in hand  
And wipes away her sorrow  
Gently  
Gently  
And he says,  
Exasperatedly,  
That nobody would love a girl  
Who wears such a face.

So she smiles,  
Not without effort,  
And together,  
They dance,  
Though she knows  
That he is still in pain  
And she is still  
Crying inside.


	7. Funeral

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Funeral**

At Madam Red's funeral  
She is worried  
Because it is one more death  
Pushing him ever closer to the edge  
Of madness.

His face is blank  
As the red petals  
Flutter over the pale corpse  
Though his eye is filled with  
Unshed mourning.

Again, she is frightened.  
Again, she fears for his sanity.  
Again, she wonders if he is slipping  
Ever so slowly  
Away from her  
Deep into the dark abyss  
Of nothingness.

Ciel loved Madam Red.  
He loved her  
As one of the few remaining family members  
Left to him.

Now she is gone  
Now she is gone  
Elizabeth wonders  
Whether she will be next  
And whether Ciel will cry for her  
Or not.

Ciel is only twelve  
But he pretends to be much older.  
Older men have experienced  
Less sadness than he.

He turns to leave  
Sebastian behind him  
As the funeral ends and  
The heavy tolling of the bells  
Signify the end of Madam Red's existence  
Her existence as a woman  
Her existence as Aunty.


	8. Fear

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Fear**

The next time they meet  
Her mother accompanies her  
And she once again jumps into Ciel's arms  
Prepared for the strict chiding  
That is sure to come.

Together, they ride into the woods  
Her, sidesaddle with Ciel  
Her mother, straight-backed and unsmiling  
And Sebastian walking  
Alert  
Leading the party.

A hunting contest  
Is soon formalized  
Resulting from a petty argument  
Between nephew and aunt.  
As the first kill is made,  
A shriek surprise escapes her lips.

Calmly, Sebastian lifts her up  
And sets her on the ground.  
"It's dangerous," Ciel informs her.  
"So it's best you stay behind."  
And he rides off  
Leaving her alone with the butler.

"I'm glad," she says, watching him leave.  
Sebastian cocks his head, listening.  
"He was so close to Madam Red,  
And I was afraid,  
But it seems that he's better now."

Sebastian smiles.  
"I'm sure that my lord  
Always considers your concern for him."  
She's surprised. Sebastian has never  
Said much to her.  
She smiles back.  
"Thank you."  
He bows.

They return for lunch.  
Her mother and Ciel  
Sit at the ends of the table  
Heads of the house  
And she, fiancée,  
Sits next to Ciel  
As Sebastian serves the food.

And then, a moment of confusion  
And Ciel, shouting, "LIZZY!"  
Before she is knocked over,  
Ciel shielding her  
Under his arm,  
She can see the bear advancing  
Before

The thunderous shot  
Of a rifle

At the moment he leapt to her  
The look of terror on his face  
Showed more to her in a second  
Than he had revealed for over two years.

It showed her  
How small  
How fragile he was  
And as he held her close  
- shaking -  
He still put on a mask of bravado  
To hide his fear.

He does not release her  
Even after the danger passes.  
He sits there  
His arms tight around her shoulder  
And he breathes so softly in her ear,  
She is unsure whether the quiet sob she hears  
Is really there.


	9. Happiness

**Okay. You are warned: this chapter contains extreme sappiness, and if you have an aversion to that, please don't read this, or you will most likely throw up. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. SO YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SCREAM AT ME ABOUT THE SAPPINESS. **

**Disclaimer: All characters and story belong to Toboso Yana.**

**Happiness**

On the path back to the mansion  
His façade returns  
Almost flawlessly –  
She sits before him in the saddle  
And sees  
His hands clutching the reins so hard  
His knuckles stretch the fabric  
Of his black gloves.

He starts to relax  
Only after they enter the mansion grounds,  
Though the sudden explosion  
Of celebratory noise at the door  
Surprises him.

"Happy birthday!" echoes  
Through the doorway.  
Inside, it appears  
That a natural disaster  
Has swept through the dining room  
And kitchen,  
Leaving a sticky mess in its wake.

A half-melted cake  
Two sparkling candles atop the frosting  
Is proudly presented  
And her mother is smiling –  
- smiling!  
As she tells him that  
Finally  
She will accept him as a son-in-law.

Then it happens –  
Ciel is laughing.  
Really laughing,  
Not just a contemptuous chuckle  
Or a bark of disdain,  
But a childish, almost-giggle  
That soon has everyone laughing along.  
"Thank you!" he says.  
And again, "Thank you so much!"

Elizabeth rushes over  
Almost tentatively hugging him  
And for once,  
He hugs her back  
Without recoiling  
Without frowning  
So today,  
She dares to hope  
That he is happy.


End file.
